


病（下）

by yj425778120



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 09:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yj425778120/pseuds/yj425778120





	病（下）

病（下）

当吉尔菲艾斯敲开元帅办公室的门时，窗外的天幕上正铺卷着着几乎要燃起来的火烧云。

他们鲜少见到这样的艳烈的夕照。厚重得化不开的颜色，染在年轻元帅的金发上，像是往上面，涂了一层的血。

这种景象使他皱了眉。办公桌前才是身为臣下的吉尔菲艾斯平时应该站立的位置，然而这次他径直地走到了元帅椅的侧边。

“医生说，您的病已经大好了。”

吉尔菲艾斯调整了一下站姿，不动声色地用脊背挡住了本该照在金发元帅身上的那片血色的光。

“只是，为了彻底的痊愈，我想您今晚还需要再接受一下治疗。”

至于治疗的方式是什么，他想对方心里应该有数。

金发元帅的身体有着轻微的动摇，苍冰色眼里闪过挣扎和犹豫的神色。

他补充道：“如果您不接受，我也可以现在就离开。”

室内一片静默，除了两人压抑着的呼吸声。他们像是在进行一场无声的对峙，这对峙着的时间里吉尔菲艾斯没有听到想要的答案。而当他敛了眉转身要走时，一双手终于揽住了他的腰。

“别走……吉尔菲艾斯……”金发元帅的声音在打颤，“别走……”

“莱因哈特大人，果然还是……病得不轻，”吉尔菲艾斯嘴角分明地上扬了一下，反扣住莱因哈特纤瘦的身体，手顺着他的腰线往下滑，“可惜您要是早点听话，我会考虑让治疗过程轻松一些的。”

抚摸着莱因哈特的手最终停在了臀部的位置，吉尔菲艾斯轻轻把那里面的东西往深处推了推。

——！

莱因哈特颤抖着捂住了自己的嘴，拼命地压抑住几乎要从喉间溢出来的呻吟。

吉尔菲艾斯知道对方的身体已经彻底软了。

“但现在，莱因哈特大人，就算您咬着手指，也不能保证您不叫出来哦。”

他深深地看了莱因哈特一眼，扶着莱因哈特把他往办公室旁边的侧门里带。每走一步，莱因哈特体内的东西就震动一下，蹂躏着他脆弱的内壁，在花穴的幽深处碾磨出甜美的汁液。踏着黑色军靴的那双腿想努力地绷直行走，却根本连站都站不稳。等吉尔菲艾斯觉得这样欺负得够了，才把莱因哈特横抱了起来。

莱因哈特被放到了床上，银黑色的军服仍然严丝合缝地紧贴着他的身体，将每一处完美的线条勾勒。除了在莱因哈特的身上，帝国的军服从来没有得到过如此美轮美奂的展现。

可是谁知道在这美轮美奂的表象下，又藏着怎样的秘密呢？

“吉尔菲艾斯……好难受……把它……把它拿出来……”

“难受？莱因哈特大人，可是看您现在的样子，不是在享受着吗？”吉尔菲艾斯的声音温和平稳，打量着在床上夹紧双腿不断交叠摩擦着的金发元帅——或许此时他的身份已经不是元帅了，而是吉尔菲艾斯的病人。

也是他的解药。

“啊……嗯嗯……不要……不要再动了……”

“您还在掩饰什么？”他的手指抚过对方精致的面颊，“难道它之前没有在您身体里待过吗？”

“没……没有……”

“回答我吧，莱因哈特大人，”他把手伸进莱因哈特的军服长裤，略有些冰凉的指节拉扯着从吐露爱液的穴口中延伸出来的细线，“我不在的时候，这个地方究竟有多少东西进来过？”

“哈……嗯……别问了……吉尔……菲艾斯……求你……”

“呜——”挺立的前端也被吉尔菲艾斯握住撸动，前后同时被刺激玩弄的快感激得他一阵眩晕，然而莱因哈特知道对方根本不可能就这样让他痛快地发泄出来。果然，他的分身根部被套上了一个环状物，莱因哈特那个地方也是洁白的，黑色的圆环被他的皮肤衬得分外显眼。

“莱因哈特大人，既然您不愿意说，那就只能请您把您自己这张床上做过的事情，在我面前重新做一遍了，”他贴着莱因哈特耳边用气声挑拨着他，“不要想着拒绝哦，我想您应该知道，如果这次治疗还不理想，会是什么后果。”

他已经没有任何选择的余地。

那双被艺术家渴求着的手开始颤抖地解着自己的衣襟，银黑色军服上的配饰在他玉白色的指间亮得晃眼。美人的华服被一寸一寸地剥落，然而，当他的肉体直接地在空气中呈现出来时，却会让人惊觉那华服也不过是一件凡品，再美的设计都不及上帝在他身上雕琢的万分之一。

只剩下最后一件了……莱因哈特轻咬着贝齿，尽管他们已经坦诚相见无数遍，但是一想到自己接下来要在吉尔菲艾斯面前做的事，他就无论如何都不能阻止从内心深处涌出的羞耻感。

这种耻意将他的面颊点染，颜色又与上次高烧时的不同，像在莹白的玉器上渡了一层薄薄的粉色，直显得他的面容分外生动好看。

最后一件衣物也掉落在床上的时候，吉尔菲艾斯的海蓝色眼睛更加深不见底。

“莱因哈特大人，请开始吧。”

看到莱因哈特拉扯着身下的细线，吉尔菲艾斯才想起莱因哈特脱下衣服时，那个东西还埋在他的身体里。那是特制的情趣玩具，凭借莱因哈特一个人的力量是无法把它取出来的。

“吉尔……菲艾斯……帮我，我一个人……拿不出来……嗯……”

莱因哈特喘息声变得细碎，这是吉尔菲艾斯调整了跳蛋功率的缘故，遥控的装置在他的衣兜里，先前一直是自动运作，而现在看着莱因哈特自慰的他可以腾出手来调节它的运作模式。

“莱因哈特大人，其实不拿出来也没关系的。您只要把自己弄出来就可以了。”

“可是……前面……”前面也还被束缚着，莱因哈特在请求吉尔菲艾斯至少将套着的圆环取下。

“为了让您坚持得更久一点，等您将后面玩到高潮时，我会考虑让您的前面也得到释放的。”

莱因哈特的后穴其实已经被跳蛋先行开发得十分滑腻湿软了，想要用手指达到高潮也并不难。吉尔菲艾斯想起了这一点，觉得他还是对莱因哈特太放松了。

他果然还是更想看到莱因哈特在不凭借其他道具时就能达到高潮的样子。跳蛋还是要取出来比好。思考了片刻，吉尔菲艾斯再次开口：“想到您这是第一次在我面前做这种事情，我决定给您一点示范。我会先用这个东西让您高潮一遍，您得在第二遍的时候把自己弄出来。”

“不要……不要……吉尔菲艾斯！不要了…！嗯……啊啊啊啊……”

吉尔菲艾斯对此置若罔闻，径自地将功率调到了最大，莱因哈特五指揪着被单，整个腰部都随着体内跳蛋运行的频率摇晃。

“莱因哈特大人啊，您还不明白自己有多淫荡吗？”

仅仅是一枚特制的跳蛋就能够将莱因哈特逼到这个程度，吉尔菲艾斯眼睛微眯，觉得也许连自己都低估了莱因哈特对情事的渴望。

“嗯——啊啊啊，不……不是……的……我只是想……啊……想要你……”

莱因哈特说的最后三个字终于让吉尔菲艾斯感到愉快了一些。作为奖励，这次就让莱因哈特快一点解脱好了。

“啊啊啊啊——”莱因哈特的呻吟拔得更高，吉尔菲艾斯再拨弄一下跳蛋的细线，莱因哈特的后穴就痉挛着，花蜜无法遏止地从淫荡的穴口吐露了出来。

吉尔菲艾斯将跳蛋取了出来，手指在莱因哈特还收缩吞吐着的小穴里搅弄了一番，让他的崩溃更加彻底。

几分钟后，莱因哈特终于回复了些许意识。他自暴自弃地闭着眼睛不肯看任何东西，吉尔菲艾斯却不允许他这样做。

“如果您现在不肯看，我会请您在镜子里欣赏一遍自己的表演。”

莱因哈特只得睁开了眼睛，连睫毛的尾梢都写着他对吉尔菲艾斯的控诉。这样的眼神看得吉尔菲艾斯硬得发疼。

本来他应该从一根手指开始扩张，然而前面的工作都被跳蛋完成了，所以莱因哈特直接动用了三指，等第三根手指想要进去的时候他才发现后面居然又已经紧了下来。

混蛋……

他的身体会变成这样都是吉尔菲艾斯的功劳。

莱因哈特只能将艳红的花穴拉扯得更开了些，细长的手指在滑腻的内壁里寻找让着能获得更多快感的位置。他其实只做过一次这样的事情，那是因为他实在已经受不了，找了一件吉尔菲艾斯的旧衬衣想象着他的身体，在床上自慰。那感觉终归和吉尔菲艾斯直接在自己体内进出不能相比，莱因哈特的手法也相当糟糕，然而因为对吉尔菲艾斯的执念，莱因哈特那次还是达到了高潮。

刚刚高潮过后的身体对这样不轻不重抚弄却有些无动于衷，莱因哈特调整了一下姿势，沾了爱液的手指却怎么也无法完全地满足自己。

他无奈调整了一下姿势，将双腿大开，另一只手抬到了胸前——粉红色的果实寂寞地点缀在那里，却得不到其他人的采摘。在吉尔菲艾斯的注视下，他颤着指尖抚上了自己的乳头，用两指揉捻着硬挺起来了的乳尖。

“吉尔菲艾斯……”他轻轻呼喊着爱人的姓氏。

莱因哈特知道自己的这里很敏感，光是想象着吉尔菲艾斯的手爱抚着这里时的触感，胸前就感到一阵酥麻。快感逐渐在体内累积，像是细小的电流，讨好着同时也在折磨着他。

“吉尔菲艾斯……啊……”

莱因哈特慢慢进入了状态，手指进出的速度加快了，另一旁吉尔菲艾斯的呼吸也渐急促起来——莱因哈特就是这么进行自慰的，就是这样胆敢在他不在的时候擅自想象被自己进入贯穿的感觉的……

“嗯……呼……就是这里……吉尔菲艾斯……用力一些……再……深一点……”得趣了的莱因哈特也不禁起了一点坏心思，他也想知道，吉尔菲艾斯看到他这副模样是否真如他表面那样淡然。

夜色吞噬了最后一点夕照，吉尔菲艾斯的眼睛也完全暗了下来。

室内响起淫靡的水声，合着莱因哈特的呻吟一起将屋子里的气氛浸染得更加旖旎，当莱因哈特预感自己快要迎来第二次高潮时，原本只是站在床边的吉尔菲艾斯却突然靠近，阻止了快感的降临。

“吉尔菲艾斯，不是你……让我这样做的吗？难道我做得……还不够……如你所愿？”

莱因哈特闪着光的眼睛促狭地看着他，一眼望穿了吉尔菲艾斯被压抑到绝境的欲望。

“呼……等等……吉尔菲艾斯，你要干什么？放……放开…！”

吉尔菲艾斯揉弄着分身根部的两个小球，时而挤压，时而搓弄，被束缚的性器只能在前面渗出一点可怜的半透明的液体，他把渗出的液体抹了一些到莱因哈特的柔软的嘴唇上，而自己直接用嘴去吸吮着他的前端。

略有些粗糙的舌面滑过莱因哈特的铃口，灭顶的快感如潮水般涌来但是又被死死地锁在了根部的位置。

“吉尔菲艾斯……不行……会疯的……嗯啊……不要……那个东西……，解下来……解……唔啊啊啊啊啊——”

被压抑得太久的性器在刚得到解放时还不能很快地完全释放，只是一小股一小股地涌出，吉尔菲艾斯耐心地把这射出的部分尽数地吞入了自己的喉咙里。

“我只是想确认一下，莱因哈特大人的前面和后面，哪一个病得比较厉害。”

从莱因哈特胯部抬起头来的吉尔菲艾斯舔着嘴唇称赞道：“莱因哈特大人的前面味道不错，我想已经快好了。”

莱因哈特被汗湿的发丝软软地贴在脸上，黄金的有翼狮子此时像只被玩坏了的猫。眼中的苍冰色里浮起一层水雾，他的唇上还有被吉尔菲艾斯涂抹上的他自己的蜜汁，嘴角挂着因为方才的呻吟而淌出的津液。

吉尔菲艾斯忍不住地想去亲吻他，勾着他的舌头逼他也品尝自己的爱液的味道。这个吻又深又长，显示着红发青年已经深重到极致的占有欲。他撩拨开莱因哈特的金发，一遍又一遍地用手指描绘他的眉眼。

是他的，全部都是他的。眉毛，眼睛，鼻子，嘴唇……圣洁而又放荡的身体，全部都属于他。

他贪婪地吞服着他的解药，同时他又是剧毒，然而这毒药的滋味实在美到令人战栗。从见到他的第一眼起，吉尔菲艾斯就知道自己永远不可能从这病中走出来了。

莱因哈特是他的太阳，也是他的深渊。他甘愿追逐着太阳将自己堕入这无尽之渊。他的手接触的不再是娇嫩的兰花，女孩的柔荑更与他无缘，然而他从未因此苦痛，握着冰冷的枪反而让他感到一种充实和安全。因为只有这样他才能追上莱因哈特的步伐，才能在不计其数的危险中状况中保护他。

这个吻结束的时候，两个人都在大口的喘着气，他们几乎在这样紧密的贴合与索取中窒息。全世界没有任何人比他们更需要对方，也没有任何人敢说自己拥有一份像他们一样的爱。

吉尔菲艾斯追随莱因哈特，然而他又是莱因哈特的引导者，他无数次地纵容着他却又掌控他。他是他的臣下、好友、情人、半身，但是在莱因哈特心中他又超过这些身份的总和。

这种感情是不可复制的。

所以也绝对没有理由不想独自占有它。

吉尔菲艾斯看着身下美丽绝伦的金发元帅，知道他自己的欲望也已经无法再遏止。

莱因哈特修长柔韧的双腿被他拉到了一个快要绷直的角度，两腿间秀美的性器因为那个吻又被挑拨到半勃起。他掰开莱因哈特的臀瓣，下面艳红的小嘴吐着爱液正等他狠狠地将那里贯穿。

而莱因哈特这次终于得偿所愿。

吉尔菲艾斯完全地进入了他，身下的利器对他进行着鞭打，可是这鞭打让他无比爽快，身体的每一寸、每一个细胞都在这样的快意中沉沦。

“莱因哈特……大人，您这里……真是欲求不满啊……”

“吉尔菲艾斯，我要你……嗯啊……我需要……”莱因哈特感受着对方凶狠撞击着的力度，着腰把自己更加完全地送到他身前，“如果……你不在，我……哈啊……我怎么可能……感到满足……”

吉尔菲艾斯的呼吸一窒，撞击的力道更大，莱因哈特感觉对方几乎要把他钉死在床上。不仅如此，他还颇“好心”地照顾到了他的胸前，美丽的果实被吸嘬到红肿发亮，久未得到飨足的莱因哈特哪里禁得起这样的刺激，在吉尔菲艾斯刚吻上那里时，后面就颤抖着达到了高潮。

“莱因哈特大人，您感觉到了吗？是不是我这里……才能给您带来极致享受……是不是只有我，才有进出这里的资格……”

“嗯——啊——，是……是的……只有你……吉尔菲艾斯……吉尔菲艾斯……”莱因哈特的声音已经接近有些沙哑的呜咽，生理性的泪水从他的眼角涌出，划过面颊又滴落在两人交缠着的身体上。

“停……停一下……吉尔菲艾斯，后面……还在去……呜呜呜……”

吉尔菲艾斯在莱因哈特因为高潮而收缩蠕动的后穴里射精，微凉而浓稠的液体洒在娇嫩的内壁上，像是要将那里莱因哈特的花穴灌溉填满。

“太多了……吉尔菲艾斯……出……出来……装不下的……”

“装得下的，莱因哈特大人，”两人肉体相连的部分涌出的液体被拍打出一层白沫，涟涟水声将气氛渲染得更加情色，“这么久没有得到滋润……您这里，已经干渴到不行了吧……”

吉尔菲艾斯将莱因哈特翻了个身，往他的腰下垫了一个枕头，他们两个很少采用后入的姿势，因为莱因哈特抱怨过这样会看不见他的脸，然而今天的这场情事，吉尔菲艾斯是绝对的主导者。他觉得有必要对擅自抚慰自己身体的莱因哈特施以惩罚。

他的腰胯贴着莱因哈特柔软的臀，每一次退到端口时又迅速捅到最深，莱因哈特被操干到仰起金色的头颅，紧紧抓着身下的床单。被罩棉质的布料摩擦着他的已经被玩弄到几乎麻痹的乳尖和分身。前端吐出的汁液已经将被罩濡染，在他的身体动作时拉起轻微的银丝，莱因哈特呜咽着想用最后的气力从吉尔菲艾斯的身下逃离，对方却扣住了他在床上的手，从后面啃咬着他的脖颈，嫣红的印记深深留在了那里，成为吉尔菲艾斯今夜占有着莱因哈特的象征。

“嗯……啊……嗯嗯……”莱因哈特的意识已经彻底涣散，连拒绝的话都无法再说出口，吉尔菲艾斯粗大的性器一下又一下地穿刺着花心，在他体内每一个敏感的地方蹂躏碾磨，这样直接的快感对于莱因哈特来说实在太过深重了，好像整个身体都要被快感的电流击穿。

“莱因哈特大人，您的表情……真的……很美丽……”

第三次高潮时，莱因哈特的前面已经射不出什么东西了，吉尔菲艾斯的性器退出穴口时，那里仍然合不拢，精液从花穴的深处一直流到腿根，红白的颜色淫荡至极而又艳丽至极。

而吉尔菲艾斯把莱因哈特重新抱起，让对方跨坐在他的腿上，托起他的腰借着重力的作用去顶弄莱因哈特的瑟瑟发抖着的内壁……

新一轮的“治疗”开始。

真正病的是谁，现在已经不重要了。


End file.
